


馥郁

by Baliuyao_861



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baliuyao_861/pseuds/Baliuyao_861
Summary: 宜嘉伪父子ABO 非人类AU变质的父爱 丧心病狂





	馥郁

1

“神父，我有罪。”

那是一个低沉而磁性的声音，男孩看向身侧的小窗，男人的剪影被暖色的灯光照应在墙面上，只是一个侧影，却也让人觉得相貌不凡，不等他继续探究，男人便抬起手慢慢关上了那扇小窗。

男孩捏紧手中的十字架，他看向自己发颤的指尖，用自己柔软的声音回答道：“神会原谅你的，请说吧。”

接着他听到了一丝细微的声响，像是男人从喉咙挤出的嗤笑，不过很快就被藏匿了，男孩因此有些不满，但没有开口。男人低哑的嗓音回荡在小小的告解室里：“我爱上了自己的孩子。”

爱？爱是没有罪过的，只不过男人的说法……他很难不对男人产生偏见，他皱着眉头，安静地等待男人的下文。

“他是我领养的，没有血缘关系的男孩。”提到自己所爱之人，男人舒了一口气，他的声音变得柔和，似乎是陷入了美好的回忆，“他在我的手下健康的长大，并变得越发的美丽，甚至让我产生了欲望。”

“我会想着他稚嫩的脸庞自慰，听他喊我父亲时会勃起，神父，我想吻着自己的孩子，完全的占有他。”

男孩的脸变得通红，他似乎尚不能消化男人直白的忏悔词，他只是紧紧握着自己胸前的十字架，抿了抿嘴巴。

“我偶尔见到他和身边的人玩乐，就在院子里，露出快乐的神色，我的嫉妒让我发狂，但我只能站在窗帘后面，紧紧地盯着他看，阳光让我痛苦，可他却让我的心脏感受到比太阳更加灼热的伤痛。”

“我甚至无法忍受他短暂的离去，可他却真的离开了我那么多年。”

“我在夜里会来到他的房间，我会吻他柔软的嘴唇，让他在睡梦中和我交媾。”

男人的声音突然在耳边放大，他的呓语仿佛恶魔的引诱：“哦，神父，我会被原谅么。”

不，你当然不会。男孩愤愤地想着，你的爱本身就是错误，不光是同性之间的爱恋，这变质的父爱本身就是罪。不义的人，是无法通往天国的。

“是的，先生。”他惊讶地发现自己的尾音发颤，“你会被原谅的。”

这回他切实的听到了男人的笑声，他抬起头去看身侧的木制小窗。

2

他无法将自己听到的一切倾诉给面前比他还小的男孩，他看着对面人苍白的脸孔，再次叹了一口气。男孩撇了撇嘴，他冷声道：“所以我让你不要逞这个能，看吧，听到不好的东西让自己也心情不好了。你不是还没有分化么，就……”

“不，是我自己要求的，并且林叔叔对我很好，我也不能一直这么白呆在你家里。”男孩抿着嘴巴打断对方接下来的话，他弯了弯嘴角。男孩黑色的头发柔顺地贴在脸上，眼睛里是细碎的笑意。

“Jackson哥，你真的不记得自己是怎么来到这里的了？”

“是啊，不过我总会想起来的。”

3

“神父，我有罪。”

又是那个声音，王嘉尔瞥向小窗对面的房间，皱了皱自己的眉毛。那只手出现在他的视线里，似乎是故意给他看的。那是一只苍白的手，骨节分明，手指纤长，上面带着几个花纹繁复的戒指。那只手关上了小窗。

王嘉尔没有开口，他突然觉得自己的心脏不受控制地砰砰直跳，好像有一朵披着荆棘的玫瑰花从心底长出来。他死死捏住自己的十字架，浑身竟忍不住颤起来。

“我杀了人。”

他的直觉没有出错，男人一开口就是危险的言辞，他瞪大了眼睛，一时失语。脑海里的那只大手似乎在摩挲着自己身侧的墙壁，并开始敲击。

“我杀了觊觎我孩子的人。”那个声音伴随着急躁的敲打声断断续续地进入男孩的耳朵，“他居然吻了我的孩子的手。”

“死人跪在我孩子的面前，向他告解，我的孩子有一颗多么纯白的心，怎么能去听他的污言秽语。我的孩子，他把自己漂亮的小手放在死人的头上，他的小嘴上下开合着，我多想将我的东西放进那张漂亮的小嘴，让他替我含着……”

“神父，这只是我的妄想。可那该死的人，他居然拉过我孩子的手，在他的手指上落下亲吻。”

“我杀了他，把他的尸体扔到森林里，让狼群啮噬。但我留下了他的手……”

“神父，你愿意看看么？”那是一股甜蜜的香气，钻入男孩的脾肺，引得他红了眼角。

王嘉尔颤抖地更厉害了，他的手不克自制地灼热起来，好像被滚烫的开水溅到，他松开了手中的十字架，任其掉落在地上，发出不大不小的声音。墙那面的敲击声停止了，随即是修女的尖叫。

男孩忍着恐惧走出房门再走进隔壁的告解室，他扶住修女快要滑倒的身子。那面隔着他和男人的墙上，全是血色的抓痕和掌印，而修女捂着自己的眼睛，粘稠的血液从她的指缝溢出。

4

“逃吧，我的孩子，只是不要让我抓到你。”

男人的眼神阴鸷而深情，晦涩又决绝，那么一双吃人的眼睛，直直地看着自己，几乎让他定在原处，不能动弹。

“你最好是完好的，要不然……”

眼皮上有两颗小痣的神父把十字架挂在自己的脖子上，拉着他的手把他拽走，嘴里不知道在吟唱什么，男人的神色变得痛苦，可那双眼睛仍眨也不眨地望着自己。

记忆像沾了颜料的画布，慢慢泛起颜色，又仿佛被泼了一壶冷水，渐渐褪色。

5

“这一切都不怪你。”这一切都怪你。

“最近在家呆着，不要出门。”永远不要出现在教堂了。

王嘉尔坐在自己的床上，他想起来，神父说话的时候没有去看他的眼睛。男孩敲响了他的房门，他平时可从不敲门，不过听说了他在教堂里的遭遇，人也变得老实起来。

“哥，你在想什么呢？”男孩坐在他的旁边，把他搂到自己怀里。

那灼热感再次回到了他的身上，王嘉尔忙推开了男孩，见人表现出失落的样子，才开口安慰：“对不起，我有点不太舒服。”

他习惯性地想要抓自己胸前的十字架，却抓了空，他猛得低头，胸口的确是空空荡荡。丢在哪里了？他不安地想，神色很是慌张。男孩翻了个白眼，奶声奶气道：“你就跟那条链子过一辈子吧。”说完就摔门而去。

王嘉尔这时也顾不得神父的指示，翻过窗户，离开了家门。他知道自己不能再呆在那里了，否则男孩很有可能有危险，他得赶快找到自己的救命稻草，那个十字架。

静悄悄的，仿佛事间万物都死去了。为了躲避跟踪，他特意走了平时不常走的森林。天雾蒙蒙的，泛着紫色。在寂静的森林里，他踏在枯叶上的声音格外刺耳，喘息声也突兀得可怕。不远处似乎有成群的四脚兽在撕咬着尸体，见到来者挑衅着露出獠牙。

也许这是个坏主意，他晕倒前这么想。

6

又是那双手，他睁开眼睛，那只苍白冰冷的大手仍没有离去，贴在他的脸上，轻轻摩挲着。见人醒了，男人低低地笑了：“我的小神父，只身一人去那不祥的森林，是想献上自己？”

他终于看清了男人的容貌，他瞪大眼睛，男人的手顺着他的下巴移到脖子，窒息感便潮水般涌来。男人低下身子吻上他的嘴角，细密而柔情的亲吻并没有缓解王嘉尔内心的恐惧，反而让黑色的记忆越涌越烈。

“嘉嘉，不叫我么，嗯？”男人的手指慢慢收紧，他贴着男孩的耳朵询问道，“没关系，你做什么我都会原谅你。”

男孩眼前闪过很多片段，漆黑的屋子里，是男人坐在椅子上让他爬过来亲吻他的皮鞋，是烧着的烟头点在自己的掌心，是一下下莫须有的惩罚。漆黑，没有一丝光亮透进屋子，即使是白天，年长的男人也不会拉开那厚重的窗帘。只有他在院子里和别人玩耍时，偶尔抬头去看，会对上男人没有感情的眼睛。

“……父亲。”王嘉尔是在快要咽气时才喘息着喊着男人，他无法从男人的桎梏中解脱，只好顺着男人的意思答应着。男人松开了自己的手，他直起身子居高临下地看对方脖子上的指痕，接着闻了闻自己的手指。

“时间刚刚好。”语落王嘉尔就感受到熟悉的灼热感，从后颈的腺体传到自己身体上敏感的每一处，他眯着自己带泪的眼睛，举起手捂住自己的脖颈。

“不，不行，不要……”

男人见他的举动觉得好笑，掐着他的下巴问道：“谎话精，你怎么好意思做神父的？真是个坏孩子啊嘉嘉，难道不是你求着要吃爸爸的……”

“我没有！是你逼我的！”王嘉尔瞪着眼前的男人，看他一瞬间沉下去的眼睛，仍结结巴巴地开口，“你不会得到神的宽恕，你只能下地狱。”

“是啊。”男人扯开他的手臂，吻上他发颤的指尖，“我会一直活在这里，活几百上千年，但是你呢，我的孩子。”

尖利的犬牙咬破了男孩的指腹，男人舔舐着悬在指尖的猩红，将红色的舌头从男孩指缝中探出：“陪我作恶的小神父啊，你会和我一起下地狱。”

甜蜜的香气，引人堕落的香气，男孩用迷蒙的眼睛去看男人扯开衣领的举动，绝望地感受到自己下体发生的变化，感受心脏发生的震动。那几乎要穿破自己的肋骨，跳动着献给面前的男人。

7

男人的信息素闻着很怪，涩苦得像酒又腥甜得像血，但在男孩看来却诱人得发狂，是世间仅有的催情药。男人的手伸向他湿漉漉的下体，并对他的反应感到很满意。男孩捂着自己受伤的手指，呜咽着，他若有若无地抵着男人的胸膛，眼睛里的凶狠倒是随着男人的动作越来越少。

男人修长的手指按平那里的褶皱，再毫不犹豫地进入，分开紧致的嫩壁，把男孩从未被入侵过的后穴搅得汁水连连。Omega的身体是柔软的，像一块海绵蛋糕，引人拆之入腹。男人还对着泛着泪光的男孩耳语：“真乖啊，有遵守约定是第一次呢。”

他低沉的嗓音仿佛一剂春药射入男孩的温柔乡，只能用手遮住自己的脸呜咽着回应。男人抽出自己的手指擦拭在男孩的胸前，刻意抹在对方敏感的乳头，研磨着对方的意志力。

“父亲，嗯…啊……Daddy，Daddy……”男孩终于受不了了，他透过指缝和男人对视，眼睛里满是委屈，还有熟透的情欲。

征服的快感从沉静已久的心脏飙升到大脑，男人挑起嘴角架起男孩的大腿，进入的过程是男人特有的狠戾决绝，一寸一寸，不容拒绝。男孩只能张着嘴露出粉嫩的舌头，从喉咙里挤出甜蜜的呻吟。

“这就不行了？这才是开始啊。”男人俯下身拉住男孩的手，有些老套得十指相扣，再吻上对上的腺体。身下的动作却一下比一下重，惹得男孩的另一只手只能揽住男人的脖子。没有结痂的手指，血液像一根红线，从男人的脖子一直流过展开的肩膀与后背。

岁月没有在男人脸上留下任何痕迹，他依旧年轻英俊，和王嘉尔记忆里一模一样，只是那双眼睛，几乎是看你一眼就会让你战栗。但此刻，他眼里的是深情么，是爱么……

王嘉尔闭上眼睛，他不可控制地发出急促的尖叫，男人的动作一顿，他仔细去闻空气中男孩散发的味道，接着，他的每一下都瞄准了那一处，顶得男孩哭叫着射出来。

“Mark……”男孩无意识地喊了一声，却被男人狠狠抓住了下巴，男人的手指伸进他的嘴里，扯住他的舌头，制止他再说什么。男人手上的戒指搁得他很痛，脸被强迫着侧向一边，露出脆弱的脖子上柔软的腺体。

男人狠狠咬了上去，男孩闭上眼睛，嘤咛着，无法被吞咽的津液漫过舌头流出来，淌在男人手上。这是一个标记，男人的精液射进男孩的生殖腔，他松开被自己咬得血淋林的脖子，舔了舔嘴角。

“你最好别再那么叫我。”

8

“啊！好久不见。”露出得体的微笑，温柔的男人搂过段宜恩的肩膀，他揶揄道，“听说你把丢了好多年的小狗找回来了？”

没有点头回应，男人抽了口烟，瞥了一眼还挂着笑的人，打开那只的手，他冷淡地嗯了一声。

“多谢你上次带来的男人和修女啊，我的宝贝们都说他们美味极了。”

“我反正只需要他们的血而已，你能帮我处理尸体真是帮大忙了。”

“我还能再帮你一个忙。”朴珍荣的眼睛闪烁着不明的光，“你的puppy，我来帮你调教调教怎么样？”

 

tbc or end


End file.
